Nicktoons Movie: Danjhely to the Rescue
Nicktoons Movie: Danjhely to the Rescue is a American 3D/2D animated/family/action/adventure Crossover film which released in April 18, 2021. Summary Danjhely the Firefly Dingo has her own mission to save Jenny because Vexus making her and she starts the Cluster Invasion on Tremorton. Plot Coming Soon! Cast Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the firefly Dingo Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the moth Duckling Bill Hader '''as Carlito the cricket Cheetah Cub '''Jack Black and Kendryck the wingless dragonfly Cat Mona Marshall as Eva the fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill the cockroach Fennec Fox Janice Kawaye '''as Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 '''Thora Birch '''as Vega '''Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman Quinton Flynn '''as Sheldon '''Chad Doreck '''as Brad '''Audrey Wasilewski as Tucker Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants Tara Strong as Timmy Turner Debi DerryBerry '''as Jimmy Neutron '''David Kaurman '''as Danny Phantom '''Eartha Kitt as Vexus Cole Caplan '''as Detxus the Cluster Husky '''Kath Soucie, Janice Kawaye, Candi Milo and Audrey Wasilewski '''as Jenny's Sisters '''Ray Landry, Ashley Taylor and Diane D'Aquila as Log Flume Raccoon, Porcupine and Polecat Striped Skunk Dee Bradley Baker as The Monster Rabbit Soundtrack Calvin Harris - Outside ft. Ellie Goulding Sad Machine - Porter Robinson (KLOUD Remix) Glad You Came - The Wanted Shape of You - Ed Sheeran (Cover by J.Fla) Trivia * The Log Flume Raccoon and Porcupine appeared in The Wonderful World of Wizzly. * A OC Wizzly character name Log Flume Polecat Striped Skunk. Her coat is all Magenta and her Stripes are Blue. * The Monster Rabbit is from Mist Opportunities, but not the villain. Trailer Narrator: One day in Tremorton. A Firefly Dingo and Jenny is playing outside. Danjhely: Hey Jenny, what's up. Jenny: Alright Dingo friend, let's all play together. Narrator: But unfortunately, someone has be taken the earth. Danjhely: Who are you? Vexus: I am the queen of the Cluster. Dextus: And i'm a companion of her. Danjhely: Oh no, Jenny run!!!. *Paramount Pictures logo showing along with Nickelodeon Movies* Vexus: HA HA HA I Got Jenny. This little Doggie wanted to save her friend. Danjhely: Oh Yeah! *Tries to caught Vexus, but Dextus kidnapped her*. Dextus: Too Bad for you Dingo. *In Vexus Lair* Danjhely: Where am I, I'm getting dizzy? Huh * Spotted them are making Jenny as a villain*. Dextus: She made Vex-J9. Danjhely: I'm in the Cage, NOO!!! *Release the Cage* Okay, I'm free to go '''*As she rush off from the lair*.' '''Vexus': Now it's this Dingo's turn *She gasp because Danjhely got escaped* Where is she go? Dextus: I Think she got escaped! Narrator: When she got back & ask the other Nicktoons? Danjhely: Help help me guys, Jenny got caught by Vexus. Jimmy: What's wrong little Pup. Danjhely: Vexus and her Companion made Jenny as she call her, VEX-J9. Audryck: And..... Danjhely: Because of that, She will take over Tremorton. Danny: This is terrible what do we do? SpongeBob: Don't worry little dingo, your Animal Pack can turn you into a Mission Pilot. Narrator: Then she asks the Animal Patrol Team. Eva: Don't be nervous little Austrlian Fox, we're going to turn into a Mighty Pilot to save Jenny, okay. Danjhely: OK! Carlito: Stop Vexus, Rescue Jenny and save Tremorton right. Danjhely: Really, I'm on it for my own mission. Audryck: You can be a hero like Jenny does. Carlie Mcgill: Let's modeling her! (Danjhely turn herself into a Mighty Pilot by the Animal Patrol Team.) Narrator: When the Invasion starts in Tremorton. Vexus: Meet Vex-J9! Danjhely: JENNY!!! My helper! You put her in THE DARK SIDE. But, I will stop her for now! Dextus: Too Late for you. Danjhely: There's No way I'm going to join the Cluster. *Clips on the movie screen* Carlito: But Danjhely, we can rescue your helper. Kendryck: You can be strong like Jenny you know like her. Eva: Go ahead and fight Vexus and Dextus. Audryck: And you will save Tremorton and get Jenny back to normal. Danjhely: Great idea guys. Let's save her for now. Film's logo appears on the screen. 'Narrator: Nicktoons' Movie: Danjhely to the Rescue Danjhely: That's me, I'm a Firefly Dingo, but I'm look alike Jenny. Coming in April 2021. End of trailer. Studios Studios3.png Category:Animated movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2020 films Category:April 2020 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Paramount Animation Category:Friendship Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Animation Category:G Category:G-Rated films Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:April 2021 Releases